Convivencia
by Celen Marinaiden C.M
Summary: Lo que él necesitaba no era silencio y tranquilidad, sino desorden y gritos... necesitaba a Naruto. One-shot, SasuNaru


Ser un jounnin tiene muchas ventajas, pero también, desventajas -que también son muchas-

- ... diálogos

_Datos del fic_:

∞ **Titulo: "**_**Convivencia**_**".**

∞ **Autor: **_**Celen Marinaiden**_**. **

∞ **Genero**: Yaoi, drabble.

∞ **Pareja: SasuNaru.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Naruto obviamente no es mío y ninguno de sus elementos me pertenecen, Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. No escribo esto con fines de lucro (porque nadie en su sano juicio me va a pagar u.ú), hago esto solamente por diversión y quizás un poco de ocio. Y claro, porque soy una enferma del yaoi y adoro ver a Naruto enrolado con Sasuke xD

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**CoNvIvEnCiA **_¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**A**quella tarde, en la comodidad de la estancia de su casa, Sasuke no estaba pasando uno de sus mejores días ya que dejaba que su mente divagase por pensamientos que el mismo consideró eran frívolos.

Pensó en lo callada que estaba la gran casa, sin nada que pudiera interrumpir su paz y tranquilidad. Recordó lo ordenado que se hallaba todo, desde la cocina hasta el jardín, nada se encontraba fuera de su lugar. También estaba la alacena, repleta de ingredientes variados y sustanciosos para preparar comidas que se pudieran considerar como decentes. Prácticamente todo en la casa se encontraba dentro de un margen de perfección que cualquier persona que vive sola o en compañía, le gustaría disfrutar. Pero ciertamente, no a él.

Después de vivir tres años con la persona más revoltosa de Konoha, tener la casa tan vacía y ordenada era sencillamente algo odioso. Sasuke no quería paz y silencio ¡Claro que no!, deseaba escuchar gritos enfadosos, quejas infantiles y susurros empalagosos, todos ellos con la estúpida expresión de "dattebayo" de por medio. Él quería desorden, necesitaba entrar en su habitación para encontrarse con que había ropa tirada que no le pertenecía, o que la cocina se encontraba de cabeza cuando asomara la mirada por allá. No le importaba la comida sana y nutritiva, lo que le interesaba era que el olor en el ambiente fuese de ramen recién hecho, para que así él pudiera comenzar a discutir y decir barbaridades en contra del ramen.

Extrañaba a Naruto, eso nadie -ni siquiera el más idiota- podría no verlo.

El Uzumaki se había marchado a una misión desde hacía tres meses... ¡Tres meses!, eso, para Sasuke era ya demasiado tiempo sin tener ni la más mínima noticia de la persona con la que compartía la cama, la casa y los sentimientos. Desde que había vuelto a Konoha cuatro años atrás, muy poco les tomó a él y a Naruto comenzar con alguna especie de relación sentimental que desembocó en la decisión de vivir juntos o al menos de hacer el intento de estar bajo el mismo techo sin matarse. Al principio había sido difícil ¡Vaya que sí!, pudiera ser que los dos se "quisieran" y desearan estar juntos, pero de allí a realmente vivir en la misma casa ¡La historia era muy diferente!, les había tomado demasiado tiempo lograr acostumbrarse a las manías del otro, y encontrar la forma de subsistir en el mismo lugar sin haber salido corriendo ya.

Por eso mismo en aquel momento, Sasuke se sentía como si se lo estuviesen llevando mil demonios en medio de aquel maldito silencio. Su humor se deterioro tanto que Kakashi evitaba molestarlo como era su costumbre, Sakura era menos efusiva -y habladora- que lo usual, e incluso Sai parecía haber dejado de comportarse tan "bastardamente" con él, todo por temor a que la poca paciencia del Uchiha los hiciera presa de algún ataque de histeria y arremetiese contra alguno de sus compañeros usuales de trabajo.

¡Malditas misiones de jounnin baratas que se extendían tanto!, se suponía que Naruto se marcharía únicamente un mes, o un mes y medio de ser necesario ¡No el doble!

Esa vieja borracha de Tsunade ya escucharía sus quejas mañana por haber hecho que el Uzumaki se ausentara tanto con aquella estúpida misión, y si la mujer rubia se atrevía a burlarse diciendo que no era capaz de vivir ni unos cuantos meses sin su amante, entonces Sasuke tendría que convertirse en un criminal mas allá del rango S todo por matar a la Hokage.

Aquellos pensamientos asesinos rondaban su mente, cuando se percató de que la entrada de la casa había sido abierta, y aunque la presencia de la persona era irreconocible, a Sasuke le dijo otra cosa, porque únicamente conocía a una persona que era capaz de borrar a plenitud su presencia -lo cual para un enemigo era un peligro, pero para él en aquel momento era un alivio-. ¡Que coincidencia, además! Él allí pensando y atormentándose por la ausencia de cierta persona, y esa persona aparentemente se había asomado ya por la casa. Claro que eso habría tenido el mismo resultado en cualquier otro día de los últimos dos meses, porque Sasuke llevaba precisamente ese tiempo martillándose la cabeza con lo mismo.

A una velocidad sorprendente, el moreno se precipitó a la entrada justamente para encontrarse con lo que ya esperaba -desde hacía semanas en realidad-: un rubio en traje de jounnin, con aspecto de haber caminado todo el desierto de Suna y una expresión de cansancio que hacía un juego interesante con la repentina alegría que se iluminó en sus ojos azules al verlo.

- ¡Sasuke! -la voz estridente del recién llegado Naruto rompió el silencio- ¡Siento haberme tardado, dattebayo! ¡Pero a que no adivinas que fue lo que me...!

Pero Naruto ni siquiera terminó lo que tenía pensado decir, pues el Uchiha prácticamente le saltó encima, asiéndolo entre sus brazos y presionando su boca con rudeza sobre la suya. Aunque después, el beso fue tornándose inusualmente suave con un toque inconfundible de ternura, cosa que hizo suspirar al rubio una vez que el pelinegro rompió el contacto, dejándole un delicioso sabor que sin duda alguna había extrañado en esos meses que parecieron tan largos alejados de él.

- Después me lo contaras, dobe.

Y una vez más, Sasuke atrapó aquellos labios con los suyos antes de deslizar su lengua a la otra cavidad. Esta vez, Naruto se aferró a él pasándole los brazos por la espalda y estrechándolo, olvidándose de lo odiosa que había sido su misión y de lo muy cansado que estaba.

Sasuke sintió como aquella casa se transformaba "mágicamente" en un hogar de nuevo. En aquel momento sólo importaba recibir a aquel rubio como se merecía, ya después se preocuparía de ponerle reglas a Naruto... preferentemente, aquellas que lo limitaran a quedarse lo más cerca posible de su persona, porque Sasuke absolutamente no estaba dispuesto a pasar otros tres meses tan infernales como los últimos... ¡Claro que no!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **FiNiTe** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Waaa, pues bien, este fue un pequeño one-shot de regalo que escribí en un intercambio para un foro en el que estaba, y me dije que bien podría publicarlo, únicamente porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer xD (nah, mentira, solamente quería compartirlo).

**»»-- .ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ. **"_Puede que este sea el final, mi voz es débil... Hay días en los que parece que no lo lograre..._" --**»**


End file.
